Pure Red
by yaoipriestess
Summary: This story is about our vampires, in a world i created using their personalities. Elithya ddosent remember her life, she ends up serving the masters, The Sakamaki, she learns her past, and who she really is. The prologue explains everything i hope you like it, it will be nights for all plesures...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Red, the colour of rubies, fire, cherries, and blood. It's the colour of passion, danger, heat and lust, in this world red is sacred, it's life, everyone needs it. The Demon world, in here there is neither evil or good, nothing is wrong or right it's up to you to survive. We are on the XXI, vampire century, they ascended to power not two months ago from the previous king, an animal deamon. In this world there are all kind of demons, ghosts, zombies, were-wolfs, fayries, and the animal deamons. Animal demons are creatures that look like humans exept they can transform into animals, the most popular are werecats and werewolves, but there are the rare animal demons, they can be snakes, birds, fishes known as merpeople. The queen was a sacred demon, a kind almost extint, she could reproduce with any species and give them heirs, she had a harem of her own, to satisfy her needs. Up high in a huge sacred montain lives the king along with all nobles, the most powerfull deamons, only pure blooded are allowed, if allowed, they must have "royal blood". This is my story, the stroy how i learned who i am, the story of how i learned all the pleasures of this dark world. My tutors were the Sakamaki.


	2. Chapter 1 slave

The last thing that i remember was reading a book, when suddenly all the lights started to fail and twinkle, everything turned pitch black when the light bulbs blew up, i screamed and jumped in my bed, my blood freezed.

"hello?" no answer "hello?" i repeated and still no answer, the air cooled down, i felt watched. I reached my phone for some light, as i tried to open my bedrooms door someone grabed me, a hand touched my forehead, some word were said , i didn't understand, then my legs failed me and i fell asleep.

Some voices ecoed my head, i felt tied down, i tried to scream but it felt like my lips were sealed, seconds later i could open my eyes.

I was in a cell, a man came in opening the door he was tall and had white hair, blue eyes , he seemed like a perverted midle aged men.

- Be still or we will kill you! - said with a deep voice

"we? who's we?" i staid quiet and waited, as soon as he removed the ropes that tied me down to a dirty bed i punched him and then kicked him in his genitalia area. I started to run as fast as i could, it was instint something was wrong, i heard him scream in pain.

It looked like a mediavel dungeon, through a dark hall i ran , and ran until i saw light, a faint ligth, when i saw all around me i didn't recognised anything, the flora was weird, evel the dirt was diferent somehow. where the hell was i? this is not... earth? i kept on running until i saw people working on somekind of farm, i felt relief

-HELP, PLEASE! - i screamed and touched a man. he turned and i saw his face, rotten, with only one eye, he growled and tried to bite me, twisting his neck, i screamed i realized everyone in there was rotten and dead corpse.

They started to chase me and again i was running, one of them catched me and ripped my white tunic, he bit me and torn of a bit of my leg, the pain was terrible, i cried in a scream, i had to kick him, again and again until he let go, like a pitbull and its pray.

Several scretched me deep while i tried to escape, i looked back and fell into a waterfall, i fainted

with the scare, everything turned black again and a voice called for me. "Elithya! wake-up! you are stronger then this! wake up my child!" Such a warm voice, it had such power, it warmed me up, i opened my eyes and saw a mansion similar to versailles , walking was a torment, my whole body ake i open the door using all strengh i had left and fell exausted on the floor hearing women gasp.

when i woke up i felt like everything was a dream, a soft bed under me.

-Dont be afraid child! im Miri, you're safe now , you were lucky , the masters weren't home, you slept for three days.

-My head! it hurts were am i? is this a dream? - i sat down against the pillow, and then it hited me, i didnt know who i was, was my name Elithya?

-You are in the Sakamaki mansion, our masters are vampires, you are not dreaming, what kind of demon are you? - she asked

-Demons? vampires? demon world... i... i'm human, i dont understand any of this! i don't remember anything! - tears rolled down my face

-Now there child! it's okay! - the beatifull woman holded me in her arms - you are safe now!

-If the masters are... vampires wont they kill me? - i asked

-We wont let them! All the maids and the buttler helped you, you seemed so fragile ... you'll drink this potion and none off them will notice you, if they ask you are just a cow- deamon okay child? - her eyes were honest, so i drank it.

Through the weak i got to know a little bit better, i was in this world for some reason and i worked on the lower part of the palace so i never saw the master, but i knew all the stories, they were powerfull, and killed every female demon they fead on.

One day things got bad, i was helping the cooks cooking the dinner when the buttler arrived breathless.

-Oh my good Frederic what's wrong? - i stoped with a potato on my hand.

-Siri is dead! they fead on her! they are demanding for a new maid! - i saw the terror on his wolf eyes.

- Oh God! why! she was so inocent! - i felt like crying, they were all my family now, the servents loved eatch other like family .

-I guess that's what they liked about her, oh god, will this never end! - said Miri, the head Maid.

- I'll go! - an urge came through me , so i volunteered.

-What! that's to dangerous! - Miri screamed.

-I'm not afraid of them, besides they wont notice me, so no else will die! in this family! -

-I will allways be there by your side ! - said Frederic - Go get dressed it's allmost dinner time...

They gave me the uniform, a black long dress, a long appron, a red bow in the middle of my chest, black transparent pantyhose, black pumps and a red ribbon to tie up my ponytale.

I was ready, Frederic leaded the way to the line of maid throught the giant luxurious stairs, we arrived to the dinning room , a true barroque piece or art, gold everywere.

all standed on the wall, i was serving wine, red wine, i was nervouse, but not scared.

The maids seemed restless and scared.

-Ladies quik! they are comming!- everyone was quiet, my heart was pounding and i was praying for it to stop.

Frederic opened the large door, and there they were.

- Good evening Masters, dinner is ready!- he bowed, as we all did.

I only saw them when my eyes looked up, they were gorgeous. All so different, exquisite.

The first to enter was tall, were glasses, he had black hair, like a crow, with red eyes next to him was a strawberry blond handsome vampire, with blue eyes. Next entered three more, one was shorter, he haid violet brown hair and purple eyes, the other two had brown hair, and green eyes one had lime green eyes and the hair had red reflexes, the other one emeral green eyes and a spot on his chin next to his lip.

A little behind entered the last one a white haired vampire with red eyes, they all sat down with different expressions.

- Frederic we will have a guest latter make sure to prepare everything! - he sounded snob, but still charming, that crowed vampire.

-What's for dinner? - the shorter aked while sitting down.

- Roasted lamb with spicy puré and vegetebles sir - he said whith all respect

-Boring... - said the blond releasing a yawning

-Still sleepy brother? you're so lazy! - the red said with sarcastic voice.

-he's just tired because he's even lazy to feed! how can you resist to such feast, i'm allways thinking of women skin! - he said with a perverted smile

-Please brothers those are not conversations to have at this time!

The last one stayed quiet, no words from his mouth were heard

-Why is there no wine on these glasses! were is the new maid!? - screamed the red one

Frederic called me , i shaked my head

-I'm terrebly sorry! - i russhed to fill the glasses.

-Master! - the crow said - allways treat us with respect! this will be our last warning

-Yes master! - i replied filling his cup

- A cow-demon!? - asked the pervert

-Yes master, from Androws... - i bowed

-I dont care, you're a cow, you're nothing! - he laughed allong with the others, the crow just smiled and the quieted one just keept waiting for the wine.

-Forgive me master! - i lowered my head shivering

-Oh well, i guess you will have to do, so plain... so boring just serve the wine! - ordered the blond .

I finished serving everyone of them, and when i lifted my head up facing them eye to eye something changed in them. "Oh no... please dont discover me!"

-Ayato! grab her! - the crow screamed to the red.

-What please dont! - i begged

-You're not going anywere! - Ayato said grabing my arm.

-What's wrong!? - they all asked

-Give her to me! - He rushed in my direction and pulled my hand

-Please stop! i didnt do anything! - i begged again looking at Frederic , he was terrified

-Reiji what is it? - Ayato asked

-Her eyes! something's not right! give me your knife! - he said amused

- Are you crazy! LET ME GO! - i screamed

- She's freasky ! how dare you talk to us like that! - with his knife he cutted my finger , allowing the blood to drip. Miri warned me, if they smelled my blood the potion had no effect they could see my true form, human.

- A HUMAN! - they screamed with their eyes glowing, the smell invaded their bodies, they were like sharks, like killers.

-Interesting! what should we do to her! look how pretty she is.

In a mirror i could see me change, my hair was now brown , my eyes mint and my skin lighter.

-MMMMM! i wanna try it! let's all drink her blood! - Ayato laughed

- Raito want's it more, give her to me! - said the Perverted

- Brothers we will all have a turn! this one is worth not to kill! lets play! - Reiji ordered

-With plesure! - they all said

-I'm not a toy! let me go... - i gasped as the shorter grabed me from behind

-You smell so good! you must be sweet! - he sniffed my hair

-Throw her here Kanato! - said Ayato - Four of them made a circle , i was terrified i was like a toy to them, i hit against Ayato

- You should be scared we will do things to you ... you're doomed! - he sounded so evil i shivered

- She's trembeling, how cute! here Shuu! - i was pushed against the blond one

-oh honey i will enjoy having my knife against your skin, and rip apart your clothes - as he said that he ripped my dress and pulled the bow, showing more chest - delicious!

-Stop please! - i cried

He pushed me and i landed on the white haired one's lap, he never left the chair

-Poor lamb you wont find refugie in me! - he grabed my neck and threw me to the floor, i looked up and everyone was staring at me, i felt naked

-Subaru allways so cold! Human get ready for a lot of fun! - he smiled

-Now go! the maid will dress you, they know what to do.

They were terrible, cruel beasts, they were going to suck me dry! i just knew it! The maids cleaned my hand and dress me up, a beige tunic, like a slave.

I was again in the dinning room they feed on the bloody roasted meat, they were calm again.

-Ayato will have you tomorrow night! you may go! - reiji said

-Rest today, bring all your bellongings to the guest room! that is all! - he made a sign with his hand

I obeyed and did as comanded and prayed that this night i would fall asleep forever.

The bed was soft, white silk, fresh agaist my skin, i was tired, my eyes were heavy , and they soon closed.

I woke up with someone toutching me, caressing my cheeks, i coudn't wake up, the hand moved to my lips feeling them. Slided down my belly, under my dress. A tongue licked me neck, a little bite in my ear made me shiver, my legs were spred and a finger touched my clitoris, swirling it making me hot, a gasp escaped my mouth. It didnt stop until i came twitching my hole body with pleasure. As fast as i came so was that presence gone, the door closed and i only woke up in the morning.

-Elithya darling wake up! - my brain was a messa i didint even recognized that voice

I woke up in a flash and tried to calmed down, my breath was heavy

-calm down sweetheart its okay its just me! - said miri

-oh miri! i think someone was touching me! i felt it! - i was panicing

-there is no one here ! come on is time to clean dress up that - she pointed to the tunic - and then they gave you a dress for dinner - she took a deep breath - During the day your life will be the same but at night...


	3. Chapter 2 Dinner

-Elithya darling wake up! - my brain was a messa i didint even recognized that voice

I woke up in a flash and tried to calmed down, my breath was heavy

-calm down sweetheart its okay its just me! - said miri

-oh miri! i think someone was touching me! i felt it! - i was panicing

-there is no one here ! come on is time to clean dress up that - she pointed to the tunic - and then they gave you a dress for dinner - she took a deep breath - During the day your life will be the same but at night...

-it's okay i just have to deal with the pain ! i wont die Miri i promise you! - i said forcing a smile

- We will help you, we still know some healing spells from our birthplaces.

I hugged her tight thanking her.

Cleaning in one of the luxurious rooms again, but now i was allowed to clean some of the most private rooms, it was decorated in a deep blue and golden, a fireplace was lit to warm up the palace, some sofas and a piano, i started cleaning it, it had a thin layer of dust, i felt the need to touch the keys and hear that sound, when my finger were about to reach the C key i stoped and realized shuu was sleeping in one of the couches, my body froze , i trieded to make as less noise as possible to exit the room.

-Stop! - he said in a deep tone of voice.

-Do you know how to play? - he asked , his voice was closer, much closer.

-The piano? i'm not shure master - i turned my face to him

-Did i gave you permission to move or to look ate me? - i turned as fast as i could - what do you mean you're not sure?

- I dont remember much of my life... before the mansion

-Boring... play! - he ordered

-But i dont know if i ca...n - i shevered

-Dont talk back human! PLAY!

I sat down and my fingers caressed the keys, as i pressed them my brain started to remember, a melody, a soft melody, and a flash of a woman , a men and four children around me while i played , like a childood memory.

The flash stoped as i felt a cold breath on the back of my naked neck, stoped playing

-You stink! you smel like Laito, that perverted brat... get out of my sight human i need to sleep! - i was shoked, Laito ? he was the one who touched me !

-Shuu-sama ... i didn't... he ... i was sleeping - i had to defend myself

- GET out... i know, it's a game for Ayato... when i wish to drink your blood bathe first!

- As you wish master - i bowed and left taking a deep breath, "what was that flash?"

-well ... back to work.

At night the castle gained a colder aura, a darker one, they were up, we all felt that, after my warm bath Miri and some of the maids came into my room to help me get dressed.

It was a beatifull dress, red, with a tight corset, i could hardly breathe and i could feel my blood rushing with anxiety.

They gave me a necklace and a pair of earings of gold and rubys.

They said nothing, there was no point we all knew what would be the course of events.

Frederic was waiting at my door.

- You look lovely child, be strong! - he tried to relax me

-I will , do you know what's the reason for these clothes? - i had to ask

-They whant you to have dinner with them , they are snobs, you have to look good.

-I see.

He knocked on the door and they gave us permission to enter.

They were all there, standing, each one is their right place, Reiji walked next to me.

-Now that is a human, a beautifull prey, pathetic but still beautifull... - he showed me to my chair and i sat down as he gently moved the chair.

They all sat down and all eyes were on me , i could feel my chest trying to burst through the courset.

All eyes were set on me, i felt like a bunny trapped by the foxes

- I wonder why is she here? i mean it's strange isnt it ? no human is recorded for milleniums. - said ayato - why are you here human?

-I dont know, i cant remember...

-i see, its a treet for us, we have been such good boys - laito realed is pervert smile.

I looked at my plate, i wasnt hungry at all, i swirled the fork around the meat , i tried to swallow some...

- U should eat or else u wont last beyond our night chichinashi! - his eyes were full of hunger, without nobody noticing shuu squeezed his fist, jealousy maybe?

- dame dame Ayato, u shoudn't call her that, she clearly has perfect breasts - he giggled

-They could be bigger, u know the feast! - did they forget that i was here? who gave them the right to talk about me in such manor!

-oooh, i know what u mean, they trully look juicy, i bet her blood tastes great in there...

-I wanna have a taste, i bet its so sweet, just like tedd...

- WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT ME!? IM RIHGT HERE! IM LEAVING TO MY BEDROOM!- i lost it, i couldnt hold it anymore.

I got up of my seat and started to run. , after leaving the dinning room, the lights of the next room went out and right in front of me there they were, kanato, laito and ayato.

-how dare we? do you want to die that baddly? - said the Ayato

-By all means... DIE! - Laito screamed and grabed my neck, choking me hard, i strugled to get his had off.

While Ayato knocked everything of the table in the center of the room Kanato ripped the ribbon that kept the corset on my body exposing my breast to them, i shrieked what i could, my body hit the table leabing it in pain.

Laito jumped on top of me right on top of my hip with one leg on each side, he took of his coat, the kanato and Ayato seized my hands.

-what are you doing? - my hear was pounding like never before with heavy breathing

-We are going to have a taste! - they all said, their eyes were glowing with excitment

-NO! STOP! LET GO!- i screamed

Kanato started to lik my shoulder with his warm tongue, Laito my neck while Ayato ripped a little of the skirt revealing my belly, he traced a line from my belly button to the middle of my breasts leaving a wet salive trail, i shoke all over with goosebumps. He squeezed my breast

-you were right laito, they fit perfectlly in my hand!

-lets see if its juicy and sweet then! - Kanato said with his usually inocent face.

They all looked at eatch other smiled and worked on my breasts, they touched them roughly, they licked my nipples and nibbled them , my body responded to them, and they saw it, this time they just whanted to give me pain, not pleasure...

I think ayato was the first to bite, i felt two teeth piercing my skin, like needles, and then two more pairs. i screamed as loud as my lungs could bear, it hurted so much, the deeper they whent they more i felt it the pain... they were feeding of me, sucking my blood, killing me...

they stopped amazed.

-It's delicious! we cant kill her i whant this everyday! - Kanato claimed

-You're right brother it is delicious! - Laito licked his lips

- the best i've ever tasted... - said Ayato

They licked they blood dripping from my wounds until no drop was left, i layed there holding my tears back, they would never, ever see me cry!

-You are in luck Human ,your live for now, Reiji will punish you tomorrow ahah... i guess we all will -ayato said.

continues...


End file.
